Who Says?
by Dirty Talkin' Edward contest
Summary: A geek. A girl. A bet: Three dates, one kiss. Who will be most surprised at what they discover? Entry for the Dirty Talkin' Edward Twific Contest.


**Contest entry for the Dirty Talkin' Edward Contest**

**Title:** Who Says?

**Pairing:** Edward and Bella

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** A geek. A girl. A bet: Three dates, one kiss. Who will be most surprised at what they discover?

**Disclaimer:** The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**Who Says?**

"Are you looking forward to your date with Geekward tonight?" Alice asked me, helping herself to a fry from my plate as we sat in the college cafeteria.

"He is _not _a geek," I told her, widening my eyes and tilting my head in exasperation. "He's not bad looking. Admit it, you know you want to." She spent a moment pretending to muse it over.

"Yeah, okay, I guess he is kind of cute." I nodded smugly. "For a geek!" She popped the fry in her mouth and smiled at my display of mock indignation as she chewed.

"Yeah, you're right," I conceded with a sigh as I let my shoulders droop. "I don't know, I think maybe he just needs something to bring him out of his shell a little."

"Or some_one_?" Alice added, raising her eyebrows at me. I shook my head.

"I'm really not sure I'm up to the job. I think he needs someone bubbly and chatty and vibrant." I looked across and saw Jessica Stanley throw her head back and laugh loudly as she placed her hand on Mike Newton's arm. "Like Jess, see? The guys all love her." I pointed the fry I was holding in her direction. Alice followed with her eyes, just as Jess brought her head back down to catch Mike staring at her cleavage in the tight, low cut tight sweater she was wearing. She primped and stuck her chest out further towards him.

"I'm thinking it's not Jess's bubbly personality that the guys are interested in, Bella." Alice turned back to me. "And could you imagine her sticking her rack in G'ward's face like that? The poor guy would probably pass out." She giggled at her own vision as I shook my head. I'd had way too many second thoughts over this whole arrangement, than I was comfortable with.

"I'm really not feeling this. Is it too late to back out? Tell me it's not too late." I fixed my best pleading expression to my face as I looked at her, but apparently she was tougher than either of my parents, because it had always worked faultlessly on them.

"It's too late," she said with an air of finality and a gloating smile. I let out a quiet fake sob with my eyes closed, ending in a dramatic slouch. She giggled next to me and I felt her nudge my side.

"Bellaaa," she sing songed. I opened my eyes, a scowl already fixed in place that I threw her way. But she missed it, because she wasn't looking at me. Instead she was smiling up at the figures that stood at the other side of the table. I turned my head in slow motion, raising my eyes quickly when I realized I was staring Edward right in the crotch.

"Hi, Bella," Jasper said to me. "Hey, baby," he purred, sitting down next to Alice and planting a huge kiss on her lips, with far more sound effects than I needed when I'd just eaten. I rolled my eyes and turned my head, wondering if it would be considered too rude or weird to put my fingers in my ears and _la la la _until they left.

I became aware of Edward's long legs folding as he sat down on the chair beside me, setting his backpack on the floor next to him. I smiled politely and he offered me a barely audible '_hi'_ and an awkward wave of his hand. I watched as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He must have felt me staring at him because he looked up and caught my eye.

"Sorry," he said, tilting his phone. "I just need to check my, uh…" He was clearly second guessing himself and it was actually pretty amusing to watch. "My war game," he finished off quietly, averting his eyes with a quick glance back at me, before absorbing himself with whatever app he'd just opened."

"Knock yourself out," I said. I picked up my drink and leaned back in my seat.

Alice and Jasper were apparently having the time of their lives to the left of me, whispering, giggling and kissing. I kept my eyes firmly to the right of my field of vision. For some reason, as I let my eyes wander around the room, they kept being drawn back to Edward. He was fascinating to watch as his fingers moved across the screen of his phone, swiping and tapping. I let my gaze edge up towards his face and took in the complete concentration. His brow furrowed in a frown below his floppy, bronze hair, and the tip of his tongue poked out between his lips. As I let myself examine the rest of his face, I noticed for the first time just how square his jaw was. Like, _film star square_, running in a smooth line from his chin, right back and then up at a right angle to meet the base of his ear. His complete profile was pretty damn perfect now I looked at him more closely.

Huh. Who'd have thought it?

I was so engrossed in staring at him, it actually took me a second to realize that he was looking curiously back at me, his phone lying abandoned in his palm with one finger poised above it.

"Oh!" I shook myself and made a show of checking the time. "I have to go, my next class in in five minutes. I'll see you guys later." I picked up my bag and got to my feet. Alice and Jasper carried on as if I hadn't even spoken.

"Bye, Bella," Edward said softly, sitting awkwardly with his legs to the side to let me squeeze past. I looked down at him, his height and my lack of it resulting in his face being only inches below my own when he was seated. Green eyes locked on my brown.

"Bye," I said quickly in reply. I glanced back once halfway across the room, but his face was down again, fingers sweeping across his phone screen.

"Get a grip, girl," I muttered to myself as I pushed through the doors and headed for the library to kill time. My next class wasn't for another hour.

*~WS~*

"Tell me again," I urged Alice, as I paced up and down the small space between the beds in our dorm. She sighed, but humored me, standing up and placing a hand against my shoulder to halt me as I tried to walk past her one time too many.

"Three dates and at least one kiss," she said.

"One kiss. I can do that." I closed my eyes and tilted my head back as I inhaled deeply in an attempt to calm myself.

"With tongues."

My eyes flew open and I dropped my head to stare straight at her.

"What?" I asked. She looked more than a little intimidated.

"One kiss with tongues?" she said, her voice far less confident than it had been as it turned the statement into a question.

"Remind me why I'm doing this again?" I asked her, my eyes narrowed.

"Because G'ward and Jas need to win this bet," she said.

"And?"

"And if Jasper wins the bet, he'll be happy."

"And?"

"And if Jasper's happy, then I'm happy." I continued to glare at her. "And you love me and want me to be happy, right?" she asked. I sighed, guessing this was the best I was going to get.

"Okay," I conceded. "I'll do it," I said.

"Plus you totally still owe me from that time you and Eric Yorkie—"

"STOP!" I screeched, clapping my hands over my ears. "We don't talk about that! You _know_ we don't talk about that, Alice!" She smiled at me smugly.

"Alright. Now quit bitching and get your damn shoes on."

*~WS~*

Date number one was dinner at a small venue just off campus. The food was good and they played live music. It wasn't too busy, but it was never empty either. We'd arranged to meet there, and Edward was perched at the bar drinking a beer when I arrived. I moved to stand beside him and greeted Ben, the bartender. Alice and I were regulars here, so when Ben asked if I wanted my usual, I said yes and waited for him to serve my beer.

"Hi," I greeted Edward, turning to him.

"Hello," he replied, looking so far out of his comfort zone it was almost amusing. I moved to pay Ben, but Edward slid a ten dollar bill across the bar before I'd even got my wallet out.

"Thanks," I said, a little surprised.

"You're welcome," he replied, lifting his drink to his lips in a hurry and taking a large gulp. I watched his tongue dart out to lick his lips as he placed the glass back down on the bar. When I looked hurriedly away, flustered from the small action, I found Ben watching us, an amused smile on his face.

"Come on, let's find a table," I said to Edward, gesturing for him to follow me as I shot Ben a dirty look which he also seemed to find entertaining. He duly stood and walked after me, settling himself in the seat opposite when I chose a table at the edge of the room. I'd already noticed the Star Wars t-shirt he wore beneath his unfastened jacket, and looked quickly around to see who might be around to see it as he began to peel the jacket off and hang it from the back of the chair.

If I'd worried about having to spend the evening eye to eye with Yoda, then I needn't have, because the moment Edward's surprisingly toned biceps were revealed, tucked snugly into the short sleeves of that t-shirt, I didn't give a shit. I'd have spent the evening happily looking at him in a Bieber t-shirt if it fitted him the way this one did.

The conversation wasn't exactly flowing, and as my eyes scanned the room, I noticed a couple of guys who kept looking over at us and smirking.

"Do you know them?" I asked Edward, trying to indicate who I meant slyly, with my eyes. He turned his whole head and looked right at them.

"Those two?" he asked, jabbing his thumb in their direction. Somehow I managed to resist the urge to grip my head in my hands and weep at his total lack of social convention.

"Yes!" I hissed as I turned my head to the wall, mortified.

"Yeah, that's James and Tyler."

"The ones who made the bet with you?" I asked, turning to look at him again. He nodded. "Are they going to sit there all night?"

"I don't know. They must be checking I wasn't lying about you," he said, looking away from me. I was learning that eye contact was an issue for him.

I became aware of someone approaching from the right and looked up to see either James or Tyler walking up to us.

"Ah, so she's real?" he asked as he drew to a halt beside the table.

"James," Edward said by way of a greeting. I could tell the guy was loving this. I decided I hated him.

"You know," he said, turning his attention to me, or more accurately, my chest. "It doesn't count if he paid you to come out with him." He leered at me and I didn't know whether I was more offended for Edward that James was so hateful about him, or for myself because he thought I'd date someone for money.

"He didn't pay me. I wanted to come out with him," I said, staring defiantly at James.

"You know, there's room at our table, baby. Why don't you ditch the loser and let us show you a good time?" he proposed. I recoiled in horror. Who the hell did he think he was?

"I don't think so," I told him coldly, and reached for Edward's hand across the table but came up empty. I was at full stretch but his fingers were still out of my reach. Couldn't he see what I was trying to do here? I wiggled my fingers and averted my eyes away from James to look pointedly between my hand and Edward until he finally got it.

"Oh!" he exclaimed, as he closed the gap and we wound our fingers around each other. I stared up at James, daring him to say anything else derogatory.

"Okay then!" he said with fake exuberance, pushing his hands into his pockets. "Have fun!" He stalked back to his own table, shaking his head.

I turned my attention back to Edward. He was looking down at our joined hands as he stroked his thumb against my fingers.

"Holy fuck, your skin feels amazing," he said in a honey-smooth voice. I froze.

"Wh-what did you say?" I stuttered, completely thrown. He looked up and stared straight at me.

"I said, _holy fuck, your skin feels amazing_," he repeated. I was lost. Granted I hadn't heard him say all that much in the little time we'd spent together, but I was sure I'd have remembered if the tone of his voice had hit me right between the legs like the one he'd just used had.

I looked down at my beer, searching for an explanation, but I'd barely touched it. A little freaked out by his sudden personality change and the effect it had on me, I gently pulled my hand from his. Immediately he reverted; his head dipped and he muttered a quiet apology.

"No! It's not you, honestly, it's just…" I scrambled for adequate words. I felt terrible, it was akin to kicking a puppy. "I need to use the restroom," I said, pushing my chair back as I stood and bolted to the back of the room and down the corridor. Once inside, I looked at myself in the mirror. My pupils were dilated and my cheeks were pink. I looked as flustered as I felt. What the hell just happened? I stood and concentrated on breathing for a while before I headed back out.

Edward was playing on his phone when I got back to the table. I rolled my eyes, but a quick glance over to see James and Tyler beckoning me over to their table was all the encouragement I needed to fix a smile to my face as I sat back in my seat. Edward glanced up, looking embarrassed at being caught as he smiled apologetically and shoved the phone back in his pocket. I made an effort to try and get him to relax as we waited for our food and while we ate, but he seemed constantly aware of the presence of the two fucktards who sat across the room, watching us. I did my best to encourage him to speak, desperate for a replay of the way he'd made me feel earlier. Despite getting a few complete sentences from him, nothing hit the spot. I was beginning to wonder if I'd imagined it.

After dinner was cleared away and the band were setting up on the small stage, Edward excused himself to use the bathroom. I watched him walk away and then approached James and Tyler.

"Hey, sweetheart. Changed your mind?" James asked, pushing an empty chair out toward me with his foot.

"No," I replied, pushing it back under the table and leaning forward with my hands grasping the top of it. "Look, you've seen what you needed to see, he's here, on a date with me, now why don't you leave?"

"Oh, I don't think so," James replied. "I mean, what if he kissed you and we missed it? We'd hate for you to have to go through that again, just so we could check it off the list." He looked at Tyler and they both laughed. I'd had just about enough of their shit. Edward seemed like a nice enough guy – if not a little on the nerdy side – and I didn't see why he should have to put up with these two hanging around. I'd always loved an underdog and I was feeling determined to see him through this whole stupid bet.

"So one kiss with him and then you'll leave?" I asked them. James laughed again.

"One kiss with him and you'll probably be leaving with us," he said, hitting the back of his hand against Tyler's arm in amusement at himself.

"One kiss," I repeated, gesturing down the corridor at the back of the room where I could see Edward leaving the rest room. Their table had a perfect view of the space. I turned and walked purposefully in that direction, meeting Edward as he got to the end of the corridor. He looked down at me in surprise as I placed my hands against his chest and pushed him backward, angling him against the wall and reaching my hand up and around his neck to bring his head down to mine.

"One kiss and they'll leave us alone," I murmured to him. I could feel his breath, heavy on my cheek.

"What?" he tried to turn his head to look in their direction but I kept a tight grip on his neck. "Don't look, just kiss me," I told him, anxious for it to look good as I prepared to switch my thoughts off.

"Uh…okay," he said and lowered his head until his mouth found mine. As soon as our lips touched, he let out a low groan that elicited a reaction in me that others had failed to raise with far more intimate actions. I was so screwed.

Edward's hands rested on my waist and I could feel his fingers twitching and gripping at me through my clothes.

"Shit, Bella," he mumbled, his mouth still on mine. "What are you doing to me?" I gasped involuntarily at his voice. He moved his lips from mine and pressed them to my neck, whispering to me between kisses and nips and licks from his tongue. "You're driving me crazy. I'm so hard." He turned us around, pushing me gently against the wall and pressing himself into me. I hadn't asked for proof, but I'd be lying if I said I minded. My only complaint, he was digging into me several inches higher than I wanted him to be.

He found my mouth again and this time I made sure he couldn't speak by monopolizing his tongue with my own. We broke apart, both of us gasping for breath as he rested his forehead against mine and looked right into my soul.

"Your tongue's incredible," he told me, his voice breathless and beautiful. "I'd love to see what else you can do with it." My eyes widened in surprise, not because I was offended, but because I couldn't believe this was G'ward, the same guy I'd been fighting to make conversation with over dinner. "You make me want you so badly when you look at me like that," he said, moving back in for more.

*~WS~*

"I'm telling you, Alice, the guy is a sex God." I could hear the dreamy tone in my voice. "One kiss from him and I was a mess. A hot, wet, mess actually—" I glared at Alice as she snorted.

"_One kiss_? From what Ben said, you were asked to leave on grounds of public indecency."

I cleared my throat and looked away as I twisted a strand of hair around my fingers.

"Well, that's a huge exaggeration," I said, lying. "But anyway, I don't think there will be any more issues with James and Tyler now." I smirked as I remembered the way their mouths had dropped open when Edward and I were interrupted by the manager and escorted from the premises.

"That's fantastic!" Alice exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "So you're off the hook with the other two dates then?"

"Oh!" That hadn't occurred to me. "Actually, I don't think so. I mean, they did say _three_ dates, I'd hate to ruin the whole thing now. Best to err on the side of caution and do all three I think." I looked solemnly at Alice until she burst out laughing.

"Oh my God! You actually do think he's a sex God!" She lay back on the bed, overcome by laughter. I sat and watched her, unsure how to deal with her reaction.

"Duh! I'm telling you, he has hidden talents. And that mouth…"

"He's a good kisser?" she asked.

"He's an amazing kisser," I confirmed. "But not just that, it's his voice and the things he says. It's so hot." Alice stopped laughing and watched me carefully, her mouth slightly open in surprise.

"The things he says? Bella, I don't think I've ever heard him speak more than two words at a time." I grinned and nodded.

"I know, right? But apparently his power of speech is wired up to his libido. Trust me. The things he says? Hot." I winked at her and she threw a pillow across the room at me.

"I'm still not convinced," she said. "I need to see him in action. Your next date is a double date: You and G'ward, me and Jas."

"Whatever," I said. "As long as he's there, I'm in."

*~WS~*

Date two was the old movie double date cliché. I spotted Tyler outside the movie theatre, but this time he didn't follow us in. I was pretty sure from the look on his face we scarred him for life the last time. I had no idea what we'd come to watch, and to be honest I didn't care; I had little intention of spending much time looking at the screen. I got the impression that Alice and Jasper didn't either, as they urged Edward to pick the movie. He chose a great big ol' sci-fi geek of a movie that he informed us he'd been waiting to see for months. My heart sank as I began to suspect Edward had actually come along intending to watch it.

My suspicions were confirmed when he tried to force us into a row of seats that apparently offered the best viewing experience.

"Edward, get back there," Jasper said in exasperation, yanking him out of the row by his arm and spilling his popcorn as he shoved him up the aisle toward the back. "Shit, dude, you have no idea, do you?" Alice giggled and I rolled my eyes. He really didn't.

When we were seated and Edward had finished organising his food and drink around himself, he looked up, frowning when he saw Jasper and Alice sitting several empty seats away.

"Hey, why are they sitting all the way down there?" he asked me. I looked at him in disbelief. "Jas!" he called out, waving his hand to try and get his friend's attention. "Hey! Why are you— Oh." He looked quickly away and I turned in time to see Jasper's hand cupping one of Alice's breasts. I sniggered as Edward let his hair flop over his face and sunk as low in his seat as he could.

"Your innocence is kind of sweet," I told him honestly as I reached into his bucket of popcorn and snagged a handful.

"Huh," was all he said as he glanced up at me with his straw in his mouth, and pulled on his coke. He shook his head as he swallowed before he spoke again. "You agreed to the dates with me, Bella. You don't have to be nice to me too, you know. You went above and beyond the last time with the, uh." He took a deep breath. "The kiss… thing. You don't need to feel sorry for me. Really, I couldn't care less what the likes of James and Tyler think of me, I just didn't want them to kick Jasper off the football team." I looked at him, a little surprised. It was the most I'd ever heard him say, and I was both disappointed at his view of me and touched by his concern for his friend.

"You let them torture you like this, for Jasper?" I asked.

"Sssh!" he said, shifting in his seat, lifting a finger and pressing it gently to my lips. "He doesn't know what they were planning." I felt myself come alive at his touch, and I gasped lightly as the heat from his fingertip burned my lip with its presence. There was a shift in him too, although I couldn't be sure if he'd felt something when our skin touched, or maybe he'd just heard the change in the rhythm of my breathing. He hadn't looked at me the whole time he'd been talking, but he didn't seem to be able to help himself now, as he switched between staring at his finger on my lips, and my own gaze. "Your eyes are fucking beautiful," he whispered as he moved his finger from my lips and ran it down the side of my face and under my chin. I stopped breathing as he tilted my chin up and leaned in to meet my lips with his own, so softly I could barely feel them. I whimpered a little and moved my hand up to his jaw. He pressed his mouth more firmly against mine, finally opening up and slipping his tongue out to glide along my lips.

"Your mouth is incredible too," he said, lips never fully leaving mine, punctuating his words with more kisses and swirls of his tongue around mine. "I'd love to feel it around my cock. You're so soft and hot and wet. I bet you'd feel amazing."

My mind was skipping between fist-punching the air that I hadn't imagined this side of him, and losing itself at the way he was making me feel. I wished I could say something back to him, but he'd melted me again and all I could manage was a series of unintelligible grunts and moans. I had no way of wrapping my head around the fact that this was the same boy who ducked out of conversations to play war games, and wore Star Wars t-shirts on dates.

"I'd love to look in those eyes while you suck my cock," he continued, still kissing me. "Would you let me come in your mouth, Bella?" he asked, his hand fisting in my hair.

I was getting so turned on now, it was getting damned uncomfortable. I squirmed in my seat, all too aware of how wet he was making me.

"Fuck, yes," I murmured, willing at this moment to let him do whatever he damn well liked, as long as he didn't stop whatever it was he was doing to me with those words and that voice.

"Would you let me taste you, too?" he asked as I ran my hand up his thigh and across the prominent bulge in his jeans, feeling it twitch with promise beneath my palm. I went there in my head, and as a result answered with another grunt of pleasure. "I bet you taste so good. I'd love to tease your clit with my tongue and feel you come on my face," he growled, moving his hand down between my legs. I spread them apart for him and he ran his fingers infuriatingly gently over my jeans, where I wanted to feel him the most. I pushed myself onto his hand, desperate for more pressure, and he co-operated immediately, moving against me as I continued to run my hand over him too.

"I want to feel your hand on me properly," he rasped, and I felt my eyes roll back in my head as I reached out to unfasten his jeans.

*~WS~*

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me," I said, my head angled down so I didn't have to meet her eyes.

"Do you want me to tell you?" Alice asked sharply, still furious at me. "Because I know exactly what it was. The poor usher was still trying to scrub it off the back of the seat in front when I went back in for my sweater, Bella. I've never been so embarrassed…" She trailed off, shaking her head as she opened the door to our dorm and stormed in ahead of me, flopping down on her bed. "Jasper and I used to go there all the time," she told me, draping her arm across her eyes. "Not any more though. Banned. I can't believe it, I've never been banned from anywhere in my life."

"I'm sorry, Alice. Neither had I until this week," I said, musing over the fact there were now two places in town I wasn't allowed inside.

"I still can't believe it. G'ward. Who'd have guessed?" she said, sitting up. The anger was beginning to fade from her face as she looked at me at last.

"Tell me about it," I said with a sigh as I sat down on my own bed and removed my shoes. The sound of a giggle reached me and I looked up at Alice strangely. She covered her hand with her mouth as the giggles took hold and built.

"I'm sorry," she said, gasping for breath between what were now body-rocking bursts of laughter. "It's just…" she squealed a little as another laugh rolled over her. "I was just thinking… G's face when that guy shone his flashlight right at him." She rolled onto her side, clutching at her belly as I felt her infectious giggles beginning to build up inside me. Pretty soon both of us were beyond speech.

*~WS~*

When Alice and I entered the cafeteria the next day, my eyes were immediately drawn to Edward. He was sitting alone at a table, his head down, reading. I reached out for Alice's arm and nodded in his direction to let her know I was going over to say hi. As I began to walk away from her, she grabbed hold of me.

"Don't get too close, Bella," she warned. "You really don't want to get banned from here, too." She winked and I rolled my eyes at her as I turned and walked toward him.

"Hi," I greeted him shyly, as I reached his table. He looked up in surprise, his hair flopping forward and obscuring his vision so he had to reach up and sweep it to one side with his long, fingers.

_Don't think about the fingers, Bella,_ I chanted to myself as I fought against picturing all the things he'd said he wanted to do to me when we were at the theatre.

"Oh! Hello," he said, his eyes flickering nervously between my face and the cafeteria behind me.

"What are you reading?" I asked, pointing at his lap, where his hand clutched his reading matter. He looked down and then brought it up and set it down on the table.

"Just an Iron Man comic book," he glanced up at me nervously. "It's a Limited Edition." He smiled and I saw a hint of excitement on his face, before he took in my expression and the smile faded. "Nothing very interesting," he said with a shrug, rolling it up and leaning down to stuff it into his backpack. Before he did, he looked up at me once more, flashed me an apologetic smile and smoothed it out again, sliding it neatly between two binders. "It cost me forty dollars," he said by way of explanation as he straightened up. My eyes widened at the thought of him paying that for an Iron Man comic book, but I forced a smile and let it go.

I pulled out the chair opposite him and sat down, dropping my bag on the floor beside me.

"I guess I wanted to make sure you were okay after last night," I said. He grimaced and I felt bad for bringing it up.

"I'm so sorry about that. I got a little carried away…" he refused to meet my eye, and I watched as he swallowed nervously and scratched at the table-top.

"Hey, I'm just as much to blame as you." I said, leaning across the table. He mirrored my pose, eyes reaching mine at last.

"I don't know what it is," he said, his voice low so I could barely hear him above the noise around us. "But there's something about you that spins me out of control. It's like I'm a different person when you touch me." I nodded, because I definitely agreed with that. "I can only apologise for my behavior on both occasions, Bella; I've taken advantage and I've embarrassed you. Maybe we should just forget this whole stupid bet."

"No!" I exclaimed, loudly enough for the girls at the next table to turn and stare. I composed myself and leaned in, lowering my voice. "I mean, we shouldn't do that. We're nearly there, why throw it all away now just because of two little incidents?"

"The movie theater threatened to call the police," he said, his voice stern. "I'm studying _law_, Bella. My career could have been over before it had even started." He went back to scratching at the table while I remained silent. After a few moments' thought he sighed deeply. "Alright," he said, his resignation clear. "I guess you're right about the final date. But if we do, I'm thinking we go somewhere really public so it can't happen again." I fought to try and hide my disappointment.

"Really?" I said. "Only… I was kind of hoping we could go somewhere more private." He looked up at me, surprise written all over his face. "The last two dates have been pretty public, that didn't seem to stop us. I'm thinking that _really _public could be disastrous," I said, looking away from him as I imagined us both being picked up and thrown in the back of a patrol car.

Edward fidgeted in his seat and rubbed his hand across his eyes. The gesture made him look tired.

"I don't know. Part of me still thinks we should just forget it. James and Tyler can go to hell. I'll speak to Jasper, he'll understand," he said, wearily.

I was at a loss for words. Was I really being blown off by him? I looked across at his Doctor Who t-shirt and thought about how this time last week I cringed at the notion of being associated with him. How things had changed.

"But what about us?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper. Edward laughed at that, although you could hear the sadness behind it. He stopped and offered me a small smile.

"Bella, we both know you're way out of my league. It's good of you to humor me, but I know there'll never be an '_us'_. I had fun though, so thank you."

I opened my mouth to speak, but Edward was suddenly staring at something behind me. I turned my head and found James standing right there.

"Well, this is cosy, isn't it?" he said, pulling out the chair between Edward and me, spinning it around and straddling it with his arms resting along the back. "Planning the third date? Or has brown eyes decided she's had enough?" Edward let out a sigh and a resigned look passes across his face.

"No, actually. I've had a great time with Edward, I was just telling him I thought we should make our third date a more private affair." I raised my eyebrows at James and then risked letting my eyes find Edward. His shoulders were sagging as he watched me.

"Bella…" he began.

"My place, seven thirty tonight," I said to him forcefully, before turning to James. "And you'll have to take our word for it, because this time, I don't want an audience." I stood, picked up my bag and turned to Edward. "Don't be late," I told him, before turning and walking away. I hoped against hope he wouldn't give in to his own insecurities and stay away.

*~WS~*

I'd just rearranged the row of books on my desk for the fourth time, when there was finally a knock at the door. He was five minutes late and I was just starting to wonder if he wasn't coming. I checked it was definitely him through the spy-hole before I pulled the door open. He looked unsure as he stood there, and I felt a wave of guilt wash through me for forcing the issue when he obviously didn't want to be here.

"I'm sorry," I said, not opening the door any further or inviting him in. "James just got me so mad earlier. You don't have to stay, nobody will know." Edward sighed, a deep, lamenting sound.

"I'd love to stay," he told me. "But I'm afraid that if I stay, I won't want to leave. I've tasted what it would be like to be with you twice now, Bella. I don't think I could stand to taste it again and then have to walk away for good."

"It doesn't have to be like that," I said, aware of the slight edge of desperation in my voice. "I don't think I could stand for you to walk away for good either." He looks up at me and I can see hope in his eyes, before he screws them up and shakes his head.

"We both know this is an arrangement," he said, and I felt hairline cracks of disappointment beginning to spread across my heart.

The door to the stairwell opened and there stood Tyler.

"Oh, for fuck's sake," I muttered as I yanked the door wide open, grabbed Edward's jacket and dragged him inside.

"I can't believe he actually turned up here," Edward said.

"Ha!" I exclaim. "_I_ can. They're dying to catch you out." I pressed my hands to his chest and he backed away from me until he was against the door with nowhere else to go. "Let's not give them the satisfaction," I said, gazing up at him. He swallowed and I noticed him glance down.

"You're wearing a skirt," he said, his voice croaking slightly.

"Yes," I replied, suddenly self-conscious.

"Oh, God," he groaned, tilting his head and looking up at the ceiling.

"He can't help you now, Edward," I told him with a smirk, feeling a little braver now.

Edward looked down and fixed his intense, green eyes on me. He reached out and placed his hands on my shoulders, growling softly as soon as he touched me, his gaze turning predatory in the same moment. His head was dipped toward mine and he slowly walked me backward. The room was only small, and the back of my legs soon touched the end of my bed, but he kept moving forward, causing my knees to buckle as I fell back on the mattress. I scooted back up the bed with him over me the whole way, my breathing becoming heavier with each inch closer we moved toward the inevitable.

"You are without a doubt, the sexiest girl on campus," he told me, bending his head to trail his tongue upward from my collar bone. His hand reached down to the back of my knee and slid back up my thigh, under my skirt and up to my ass. "Fuck!" he exclaimed, lifting his head and looking down at me. If I'd recognized how attractive he was at any normal time, then when he was horny he went way beyond the definition of the word. His eyes had grown darker and were lust-filled and hooded. He blinked slowly and his long, dark eyelashes touched his cheeks. The cheeks themselves were flushed and his lips were a deep, cherry red against his skin. His tongue appeared often, either to wet his lips or in anticipation. I could lie here and watch him like this all night.

I reached up and stroked his face, just checking that he was real, because to me he looked like a damn angel.

"Your hands always feel so good on me," he groaned, leaning into my palm. "I'd love to show you how good _my _hands could feel on you," he said. I whimpered and nodded and he reached down again, running his hand back up my thigh just as he had before, but this time the path he chose took him up the inside, causing me to gasp as he made his way slowly along my sensitive flesh. When he reached the top of my leg, he let his fingers ghost softly across the now-damp fabric that covered me. I moaned quietly.

"Shit, Bella," he said, almost reverentially. "You're so wet, I can feel it soaking through here." His fingers teased me again and I struggled to resist grinding myself shamelessly against him. "I can't wait to take these off and touch you. I want to feel how wet you are with my fingers, with nothing in the way." All the time he was teasing me, the lightest passing of his fingertips over the fabric. "I'm going to spread your legs wide and slide my fingers inside that hot, wet, pussy. Is it tight, Bella? I bet it is. It's going to feel so good when they slide in and out of you."

I was going to lose my mind in a minute if he kept this up.

"Do it!" I gasped. "I want to feel you touching me." My words made him groan, and he reached up and grasped the flimsy panties that were keeping him from me, tugging at them until he'd slid them down my legs and discarded them. On his way back up, he pushed at my thigh, spreading me wide as he'd promised he would. This time, when he reached the top, there was no teasing as he ran his thumb down over my clit, making me shudder and gasp at the sensation.

"I'm going to put this finger inside you now," he told me as he ran it up and then down the slick skin at my entrance. I was so wet, he pushed it easily inside of me, and our moans of pleasure entwined in the air around us. He slid it out and then in again. "Does that feel good?" he asked me.

"Yes," I gasped.

"How good? Tell me," he demanded. I groaned again at this whole other side of him that was emerging. I wondered how many more layers there were to him for me to discover.

"Just… _so good_. But I want more," I said. This time when he slid out of me, he didn't push back in again. I cried out at the loss, but he hushed me with a kiss.

"Be patient," he whispered into my mouth. "You want more?" he asked. I nodded. His hand came back to my center and I spread myself as wide as I could for him as he began to stroke me again.

"I'm going to fuck you with two fingers this time," he said, a growl in his voice as he plunged them into me. I was fast losing control as he worked me to increasingly higher planes of pleasure with those two fingers. Before I lost myself altogether, I reached down and stilled his hand. I leaned up and attacked his mouth with mine when he looked at me with confusion.

"Not yet," I gasped, managing to squirm free of his touch. "I want to wait a while. I want to touch you."

"I want you to touch me, too," he said with a smile that melted me. He began to undress me, kissing and licking each new piece of new skin he uncovered. "I want you to touch me, and wrap your fingers around my cock. I want you to make me feel like you did at the theater again. It was so hot when you made me come. I don't want to do that tonight though. When I come tonight, I want my cock to be buried deep inside you, while you come around me too. I want to feel you squeeze me until I'm empty."

He'd finished removing my clothes now. I was lying naked, completely exposed in front of him as I writhed against the bed, desperately trying to ease some of the desperate ache between my legs.

"You need to undress too," I told him, watching as he did exactly that, quickly but smoothly. I couldn't take my eyes off his body. Who knew he'd been hiding such definition beneath those Star Wars and Doctor Who t-shirts? Clearly none of the other girls around here, otherwise I'm sure the whole dating bet would never have even been an issue.

He lay back down beside me and leaned over, taking my nipple into his mouth. I reached for his cock as it lay between us. He gasped and pushed himself harder into my hand as I wrapped it around the soft, velvety skin, cursing around my nipple, but not easing on the way he teased it with his tongue and mouth.

"I want you," he said after paying close attention to both of my breasts. "I don't think I can wait any longer, Bella. I want to be inside you. I want to feel your perfect pussy surrounding my cock."

"Fuck, yes," I said breathily. "Hold on." I wriggled to the edge of the bed and pulled a condom from my trinket box on the nightstand. Edward said nothing as I moved back to the center of the bed. He nudged my legs apart and crawled into the space between them. I ripped the foil and removed the condom, revelling in the expression on his face and sounds he made as I reached down, sliding it onto him.

I eyed him with anticipation as he shifted. His cock was long and thick; not freakishly so, but enough to excite me more, if that was possible. He hovered above me, his face inches from mine, his eyes fixed and intense as they bored into mine.

"I'm going to fuck you now and it's going to feel so good," he said, as I felt him nudging at me. I groaned and tilted my hips, hoping to speed him up, but he merely smiled as he evaded me. "So impatient," he murmured, but then his smile vanished and he pushed himself all the way in. I cried out in sheer pleasure and relief, clinging onto his shoulders.

"Fuck," he groaned into my ear. "You're so fucking tight. Can you feel that, Bella? That's my cock stretching you; filling you right the fucking way up." He moaned again as he moved a little, and I gasped as we found a rhythm. "I knew you'd feel amazing," he sighed. "I've been thinking about this, about being inside you. All I've been able to think about all week is what it would feel like to fuck you." I whimpered and he rolled over onto his back, managing to stay inside me as he brought me up on top of him.

"I want to watch you ride me," he said, his face more sex-laden than ever as he grasped my hips and leaned in to suck one of my nipples into his mouth again. My hips bucked at the sensation, and I was soon fucking him shamelessly, helping myself and getting lost in the sensations he was creating. "You look amazing," he told me between gasps for breath as he leaned back. "I could watch you like this forever. Do you like that?" he asked me. I nodded and offered a breathy positive answer. "Do I feel good inside of you like this? I'm going to guess yes, judging by the fact you're soaking wet," he said, reaching down and running his fingers around the place where we were joined.

"Taste yourself… for me," he said, holding his fingers up to my mouth. I sucked them in, swirling my tongue around his fingertips and revelling on the look on his face as his eyes closed. He opened them again as he pulled his fingers from my mouth and brought them to my nipple, spreading the wetness from my tongue onto it as he toyed with it.

We were moving faster now and I knew I was close.

"Are you going to come?" he asked me, his words edging me closer to the precipice. "I can feel you squeezing me," he said. I nodded, unable to speak. I began to moan louder than I had been as I felt my orgasm begin to build. "Fuck, you're going to make me come too," he said, his fingers digging into my hips. He thrust upwards sharply two more times and then I felt myself cresting the peak, before I began to fall deliciously, and satisfyingly over the edge, crying out as Edward let forth the sounds of his own pleasure. "Fuck! Oh, fuck, Bella," he shouted out, the rest of his sounds pure animal, as we both finally drifted into a sated, heavy breathing heap.

I slid off him, laying down at his side, unable to form recognizable words.

"Is there somewhere I can get cleaned up?" he asked me gently, pressing a kiss to my temple. I pointed him in the direction of the bathroom and slipped beneath the covers. I closed my eyes and hummed happily to myself until I felt the covers lift, the bed dip and he moved close to me again, wrapping his arm around me. We lay in silence for a while, until I rolled over to face him, placing a tender kiss on his lips.

"It doesn't have to end here, you know," I told him, running my fingers through his hair and sweeping it up and back so it stood up in untidy chunks. Sex hair looked amazing on him. "I'd like the chance to get to know you, Edward." He was silent and he cast his eyes downward.

"I'm really not sure there's any point," he said, playing with the end of a strand of my hair. "We have absolutely nothing in common." He let out a deep sigh and I smiled.

"I'll let you into a secret," I told him, kissing him again. I scrambled across him and reached beneath the bed, dragging out a cardboard box and lifting it up. I nudged it toward him and he sat up, looking at me curiously, but with a small smile. I watched as he unfolded the flaps, peered inside and laughed. It was a loud, deep, rich sound.

"Are you kidding me?" he asked, looking up at me in disbelief. "This is all yours?"

"Yes!" I told him with mock indignation that I let fade. I leaned in closer. "Don't tell anybody though; even Alice doesn't know." He laughed again and shifted the box, his muscles flexing as he lifted it and set it down on the bed behind him as he advanced on me, a look of devilment on his face. He pushed me gently so I was lying down and then he hovered over me. I couldn't keep from smiling.

"Well, well," he said. "Bella Swan, Doctor Who fan. I would never have guessed," he purred. I reached up and stroked my thumb across his face.

"Do you want to see my sonic screwdriver?" I asked him, one eyebrow cocked.

"I'll show you mine, if you show me yours," he said, smirking as he lowered his lips to mine. I ducked out of the way.

"It doesn't do wood," I told him with a giggle. He kissed his way up my neck until his mouth was next to my ear.

"I think you'll find mine does," he whispered. I laughed.

"Edward Cullen, you have such a dirty mouth!" I gasped, as I surrendered to it once more.

**The End.**

* * *

**Hosts' note: Show the author some love by submitting a review. Please don't leave hints or theories about the identity of the author, or ask them to contact you—we're an anonymous contest, and this may lead to disqualification.**

** Don't forget to add us to author alert to be notified of new stories. Want more info? Follow our twitter account at DirtyTalkEdward**

**Public voting: August 13 2013 to 27 August 2013.**


End file.
